fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Megamangohan/The Tale of 8 Childeren
Once, there existed 2 Kingdoms that were constantly at war with each other. After years of constant fighting, they decided to stop and settle their differences and build a wall between the two kingdoms. This barrier represented division, but it was not a division of race, or nationality, or color, or gender, or any sensory thing that would divide us humans. Instead it was a division between order and chaos. Those that lived in the chaos kingdom would constantly get and chase all of their pleasures now, and then pay the price later. Those that chose the Law Kingdom never got any pleasures now, but had a delayed gratification mindset. They expect there to be a reward for all of their hard work, but how would they know, they have never seen, nor tasted such a reward, and can only hope their years of delayed gratification meant anything. All 8 of our children live in the Law kingdom, but in the lower sections, meaning they were assigned a task to do, the task would be repetitive, yet it would be simple. Eventually all 8 children got board of their everyday job. They wanted something new, maybe a search for a better life. The leaders of the Law kingdom found out, and instructed all 8 of them not to go. One of these 8 got scared. They agreed with the Lawmaster and chose not to go, because he was too afraid of "the outer world." In other words, he followed a simple routine, and was very afraid of leaving that simple routine in search of something better. He believes he is obeying the Law, But all 7 of the other children are quick to call him a coward, and they see themselves as the heroes, champions of paving a new road. The 7 leave. The first child calls them "rebeller," but the 7 call themselves as "willing to break their trapped routine for the greater good." At least the 7 were willing to try new things, to "sell their old possessions" for better ones. Upon reaching the border, the children read the markings on the wall and find out that there was a whole world kept secret under their rug. History that had never been released to those of the Law kingdom, for they had to cross to find out what was going on. The ruler of Chaos saw the children with joy, and Welcomed them. they were treated like royalty, for they were the new children for the kingdom of darkness and chaos. Everyone else had to work for their instant gratification But these children were always given the first portion. When everyone drunk, their drinks were given free. They were given more money than everyone else, while everyone had to pay normal price to satisfy their additive desires, these 7 children got many discounts. But then something happened. As the 7 got comfortable in this new area, That special treatment they got decreases less and less, as well as the pleasure they got from their addictive tendencies. They got so much pleasure the first time they received their high, but now that same high isn't coming up as much. 2 of these children in particular were determined to keep this high, and would do anything and everything to preserve that feeling. They both claimed that the pleasure was making them "free, but in reality they were just a slave to that "chaos." Very paradoxical I know. Both of these two did just that, constantly chasing after their addition, but in different ways. The other 5 were invested into the additions, but not nearly as attached to it as those two, so they came together and decided to to back to the Law kingdom since they had enough of the Chaos and they just see it as disgusting now. They consider getting back the other two missing brothers, and to their surprise, only one arrives. He fully admits that he is responsible for staying in the addition, not hiding anything. He scorns them for going back into the Law kingdom, and he claims that it is his right to stay in the addition as he desires. In other words, he admits his bad, but he refuses to change. He warns the 5 that if they go back into the Law kingdom, they will be just like the 1 other brother who chose to stay AND not admit that he is under the same sin as them. Thus this third brother of the 8, claims that the 4th-8th of the brothers are acting just like the 2nd, who refuses to admit their wrongs. Then he claims that they are even more wrong than both the 2nd and 3rd brother, since they see themselves as better than the two. He seems very cold by now. Despite and regardless of this warning, the 5 return to The Law kingdom anyway. Seeing the master of Law to their surprise, he welcomed the tribe of 5, and threw a huge party to celebrate their arrival again. For the next few Days, the food the children were receiving was much more healthy. but they were always the first to get them. They were given the least amount of responsibilities, while everyone else had to work themselves off a lot, and get little reward for their hard work, these 5 would get little work, and much reward. The master of Law made a statement To the kingdom. He who is last shall be first, and he who is first shall be last. The 5 are reminded that they received this exact same "special treatment" from the dark kingdom and they questioned that something fishy might be going on with this new Light kingdom that they are now children of. Regardless, the 5 were happy... well... 4 of them at least. Did I mention that one of the 5 already hung themself since they felt too guilty for what they did back at the Dark Chaos kingdom. And if history were to repeat itself, it... kinda did. after a long wile of the 4 receiving the special treatment, The master of Law starts claiming there is new groundwork for the 4 to follow. He said it was enough of the 4 in the kingdom being the first, and it is now time for them to be the last. They will now be just like everyone else, they will work as a carpenter does. One of the 4 brothers was not very happy with this. He thinks of the days were he was receiving instant gratification from both kingdoms. He misses the days of instant gratification from the start when Both kingdoms treated him as the first. See as he is not the first anymore, he descends into madness, and as the madness takes over due to his inability to accept being treated as an instant king, He goes ALL the way back to where the first brother was, and he goes back to doing that same very boring job before there was even the discovery that something great even existed. Only 3 brothers remain, and they are all up to the task. They work themselves off to the brim, making sure they do everything the Lawmaster says. But the same cycle was still occurring. These three brothers were receiving less and less attention from the Lawmaster as he only gave more and more to the newcomers of the light family. After they were barely receiving anything for their work, all three of them got fed up, and they all went together and asked the Light master to finally give them something good for all the hard work they were doing. The Light master looked at the newcomers, and then back at the three, and then he said no, he told them to stop being so prideful, and then maybe they would see what is good for once. One of these three brothers would not give up, he went after and constantly chasing after good, and would do good to no end until people started to congratulate him for all the work he did. His efforts were worthless, but that didn't matter. As long as the illusion of good existed, he would continue to Treat good as a vending machine. One could call him a very hot person. The two other brothers finally gave up and good and accepted good as not good. They claimed that the Third brother thought that good was bringing him freedom, but he too was being led into slavery. The last two brothers are fed up with the division of Law and Chaos. They decide to go to the kingdom of Chaos one more time to see if anything had changed. As the darkmaster saw them once again, he welcomed the two with open arms, and he immediately offered them first class taste pleasures toward instant gratification, and a promise that this time, the pleasure would be kept for longer. But both of these brothers weren't falling for it, they know fully how all of their past brothers have fallen and they want nothing to do with either side. They escape again to the edge of the Boarder, this time making up a plan to end both sides once and for all.One of the two brothers comes up with a very devious plan. He realizes that all most of the brothers have been doing all the time is chasing those "first time" pleasures that existed from chasing both sides. What one of these two brothers plans to do is to go to one kingdom, instantly switch to the other kingdom once the "first pleasures" of the first kingdom are done, then constantly switching between Law and Chaos so that he will always exist in a "first time" state. The other brother agrees to just watch, as he has had enough. The brother does just that. He constantly switches between states. Those who like his idea call him "balanced." Those who hate his behavior call him "lukewarm." But eventually, both sides have enough. Both sides stop giving him that "first time" treatment. Seeing as he lacks that first time treatment, he devolves into a state of rage, asking why he isn't receiving pleasure, even after keeping himself balanced. Was he keeping himself lukewarm, he thought to himself. He didn't give up. He constantly kept switching sides, but to no avail. Neither side would give him pleasure, despite how Hard he tried to fight for it. The last brother who was watching decided he really had enough. He saw brothers who were cold, and have fallen, he saw brothers that were hot, and have fallen, he saw brothers who were lukewarm, and have fallen. This brother did the only thing he could have done, he decided to let go. He decided that he no longer needed to be concerned about the past, or the future, and that he could simply be happy at the present moment, despite having nothing. Both sides saw this behavior, and they were both enraged at the fact that this now man devoided himself from attachment to anything and everything. Both sides started to tempt him, offering him things that the other side Would not. He took the things happily, but also decided that he could be happy without those things. Darkness tried taking away the pleasureful sins of addictions, but he was detached from those addictions and didn't care. Then light took everything away from him in the name of order. He didn't care, he wasn't fighting for some reward. Then both sides tried to restore that first time pleasure of both good and bad onto him, they both failed. Dark/chaos and Light/order realized something. Everyone was chasing after them, they didn't need to do anything, now This one man is doing nothing to chase onto either attachment, and now both dark and light are chasing after HIM. The Chased hath become the Chasers. And this is the story about how one man won. By simply not caring, and being happy in the PRESENT BEFORE chasing, he had won the game of reality. Category:Blog posts